Zeron Alpha
Zeron Alpha was one of the secondary antagonists in Part One of ''3Below'' and a minor (later posthumous) antagonist in Part Two. He was the leader of the Zeron Brotherhood. History Backstory It's currently unknown what Alpha's origin was before he became a bounty hunter. Zeron Alpha was the leader of the terrorist organization Zeron Brotherhood, alongside his closest comrades, Zeron Omega and Zeron Beta. At some point, Alpha and his brothers tried to steal Gaylen's Core from House Tarron, but Fialkov and Coranda were able to retrieve it. One day, on Akiridion-5, General Morando ordered Alpha and his brothers to orchestrate a tragic bombing, killing hundreds of Akiridions (inlcuding Varvatos Vex's family). Vex pleads King Fialkov to allow the Taylon Phalanx to pursue the Zerons and end their terror. However, the king refuses and instead fortified the planetary defenses instead (much to Vex's dismay), leaving the Zerons loose and Varvatos's family unavenged. 3Below (Part One) Hunting the royals Alpha, along his brothers, were hired by General Morando to kill Prince Krel and Princess Aja and procure King Fialkov and Queen Coranda's cores. After discovering from a mercenary Foo-Foo where the Tarron ship was, the Zerons kill everyone and go to Earth in search of their objectives. After finding a Skelteg, this guides them to Arcadia Oaks where they discover the princes under their human disguises tracking their life cores. After a failed attempt to capture the princes, Varvatos decides to go to confront them directly. Despite carrying the upper hand at the beginning, the three prove to be too much for Varvatos on their own. Fortunately, Aja arrives to help him and free him from his wives. Krel manages to sabotage the Zerons ship so they could not follow them after they fled in a van. Seeing that they are not able to break through Mothership's defenses, the Zerons decide to wait for the princes to be vulnerable to attack them. This happens when Aja and Krel go to a camp with their human friends. After chasing them in the forest and cornering them, Varvatos arrives to help them and between the three they manage to face them and escape. Beta is killed in the fight, being lamented by his brothers. kidnapping the princes Alpha and Omega abduct Aja and Krel along with Steve in their ship and then use them as hostages to convince Varvatos to take the king and queen's cores. When Varvatos supposedly arrives with the requested cores, Omega informs Alpha that the princes managed to escape, so he orders her to recapture them while he dealing with Varvatos. Despite Krel's interruption, Varvatos gives Alpha a briefcase with an explosive device that explodes causing the ship to crash. The Eternal night As Morando sends an Omen to Earth, it submits Alpha and allows Morando to tell him that since his brotherhood failed, he should respond to the Omen from there onwards. When the Eternal Night is unleashed, Aja and Krel go to Mothership to protect their parents. There, Alpha ambushes them by hurting Zadra with his weapon. Alpha then confronts the princes to keep them occupied in what the Omen infiltrates in Mothership and makes it take off along the king and queen. Although Alpha manages to incapacitate the princes, Stuart calls Buster, who sends Alpha to fly away. When Varvatos crashes a ship with Mothership to take it down, Alpha finds him in the remains of the collision and takes him as a prisoner, taking him off in his ship. 3Below (Part Two) Final fight and demise Alpha is revealed to be in the bounty hunter outpost located on Earth's moon, where he maintains Varvatos prisoner. In the midst of a drink and bets with other bounty hunter, the presence of Krel is revealed under his disguise, so all the bounty hunters begin to fight over his reward of 9 billion. After the rescue of Varvatos by the princes, Alpha is confronted by Varvatos in a fight. In middle of it, Alpha reveals that Morando ordered them to bombing Akiridion-5 specifically to kill Varvatos's family in order to convince him to betray the House Tarron. In the end, Varvatos manages to kill Alpha with his Serrator, thus finally avenging his family. Physical Appearance Zeron Alpha was an anthropomorphic jackal-like alien. He wears a metal mask, which does not cover his whole face. That makes him different from his two brothers. Personality As described by Varvatos Vex, Alpha, along with his brothers, were without honor, glory and the occasional incontinence. Alpha was shown to be uncompassionate and heartless as he and his brothers killed hundreds of innocent lives, including Varvatos Vex's family, all for one bounty. However, when Beta was killed by Varvatos Vex, he was seen howling (as he's a dog-like creature), displaying his loss and sorrow, which means he did have an ounce of compassion and grief, only for his family. He also did display anger and frustration, such as when his plans didn't go accordingly or, particularly when Omega tried to comfort him for Beta's death in which he slapped her hand off, and swung a punch on the fire-pit. Powers & Abilities Powers * Alien Physiology: As an alien bounty hunter, he was stronger and more agile than a normal human. Despite being the weakest of the Zeron Brotherhood, he is the fastest, most agile, and most skilled combatant. ** Enhanced Strength: Alpha had the strength that is many times higher than a normal human. Although he struggled in terms of strength with Varvatos Vex. ** Enhanced Durability: Alpha was durable enough to survive wall slams and thrown by Vex without causing serious injury. He has also been tossed around by Buster and got up without a scratch. ** Enhanced Speed: Alpha was the quickest and could quickly escape from battle despite being bipedal, unlike his brothers. He could also retreat very quickly when injured. He was also shown to run so fast that he appeared as a brief blur. ** Enhanced Agility: Alpha was also more agile than his brothers, but slightly weaker. ** Superhuman Senses: In "Moonlight Run", it was shown that Alpha could see clearly in the dark. ** Semi-Immortality: In "The Big Sleep", it's revealed that Alpha and his brothers were active hundreds of years ago, like the Akiridions, so therefore he can live for centuries, but is still vulnerable to being killed. Abilities * Armsman: Alpha was trained to use a blaster with great aim. He wields all of his weapons with great dexterity. Weaknesses Equipment * Retractable mask * Two pistols * Two boomerangs * Driller * Lasso * Zeron Ship Relationships Zeron Omega Zeron Beta General Morando Varvatos Vex Aja and Krel Tarron Quotes Main article: Zeron Alpha/Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia * He is the last member of the Zeron Brotherhood to die. * He bears a fair resemblance to Anubis, the Egyptian god of death, cemeteries, tombs, and the afterlife, among other subjects. Gallery Category:3 Below Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Deceased